Teresa Gallagher
Voice UK * Emily * Rosie (thirteenth - sixteenth series) * Bridget Hatt's friends * The Laundry Lady * Some Schoolchildren UK/US * Belle * Frieda * Gina * Daisy (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and The Great Race only) * Mavis (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth series onwards) * Natalie * The Arizona Diesel * Marion (Singing voice; The Great Race and Big World! Big Adventures!) * Annie and Clarabel * Judy * The Rio Crane * Lady Hatt (UK; thirteenth series onwards - US; seventeenth and twenty-first series) * Stephen Hatt (UK; fourteenth series onwards - US; nineteenth series onwards) * Bridget Hatt (UK; thirteenth series onwards - US; nineteenth series onwards) * The Duchess of Boxford (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth series only) * The Teacher (UK; thirteenth series - US; eighteenth series onwards) * The Blond-haired Boy (UK; fifteenth series onwards, excluding the nineteenth series - US; nineteenth and twenty-first series) * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Shouting Little Boy * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Station Speaker (eighteenth series onwards) * Some Passengers (Spencer's VIP, The Perfect Gift, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, Mike's Whistle, Useful Railway, Springtime for Diesel and Runaway Engine) * Some Children (The Adventure Begins, Lost Property, Slow Stephen, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Runaway Engine, P.A. Problems and Daisy's Perfect Christmas) * Albert's Wife (nineteenth series onwards) * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * The Lady in the Yellow Dress and Hat (P.A. Problems) * Some Carollers (Daisy's Perfect Christmas) * Madeleine * Madeleine's Mother US * The Blonde-haired Girl Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1990 Commercials Category:1991 Commercials Category:1992 Commercials Category:1993 Commercials Category:1994 Commercials Category:1995 Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:Ad Actors Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 3 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 2 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 3 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 4 ADS Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Category:GEICO Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman ADS Category:GEICO Disneyland Commercials Category:Songs Category:Sports Category:GEICO CBS ADS Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Category:GEICO Hit Entertainment ADS